


A Loving Boyfriend

by SterekShipper



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Caring Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Wolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: Liam’s had a bad day at work and Theo’s there to cheer him up.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	A Loving Boyfriend

Liam needed a new job. He _hated_ going to work at the cafe almost every day.His boss was out to get him. Honestly. No matter how hard he worked or how he kept his head down, Adrian Harris found some reason to take him over the coals.

If he had to listen to Jennifer complain about how her latest boyfriend didn’t respect her enough, he’d scream. Liam had never met the man, but he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. The guy could probably buy her a diamond and she’d still be ‘unappreciated’.

He dreamed of the day he could quit and put the entire experience behind him. He’d leave in a heartbeat, if only someone else was hiring. It hadn’t taken Liam long to realise _why_ the cafe always had a ‘staff wanted’ sign up.

At least now his shift had ended, and he could finally go home. He could finally see the one person he’d been waiting for all day.

The one person who made his shifts bearable.

The only reason he survived the chaos.

Theo.

All Liam wanted to do now, was curl up next to his boyfriend and breathe in his scent. Theo always knew exactly how to calm him down, the perfect way to ease his stress. Theo would listen whilst he vented, letting him talk it out before holding him close. It’s all he needed.

He could still remember the time he’d had to talk Theo down, though. Theo was prepared and ready to storm the cafe, there and then. He’d made the mistake of mentioning how Jennifer had called him a liar, saying Theo didn’t exist.

It took a lot of reasoning to convince Theo not to “show her who’s lying”. In the end, he only agreed because it was Liam asking.

When he opened their front door, he expected to be met by the enticing scent of spices cooking. Theo was always cooking dinner when he made it home; it was a routine they’d quickly adopted with his late hours.

What he hadn’t expected was to feel the sudden swipe at his legs, knocking his feet out from under him. Now lying in the middle of their hallway, he looked up to find a pair of green eyes staring back at him. Before he could react, he felt the wet tongue lap at his face. Blinking, he stared at the black wolf in front of him, stunned.

“Did you seriously just lick me, Theo?” Theo smiled, which in his wolf form amounted to him baring his teeth. The next thing he knew, Theo was practically bouncing, rushing back and forth across the hall. “What’s gotten into you?”

Apparently, he wasn’t about to receive any answers because Theo just nipped at his sleeve before sprinting away. Looks like he had a wolf to follow.

He could hardly keep track of Theo, what with how fast he was moving. It was rather amusing, to be honest, seeing as how little he saw this side of Theo. Since the war with the hunter’s had ended, he’d been accustomed to seeing a softer, more vulnerable Theo. The walls had come down, and he’d been allowed in, one of the few who got to see behind the mask. There was a playfulness Liam hadn’t known before, a sensitivity he’d adored. It brought them closer. Yet he’d never seen Theo quite so energetic before, almost euphorically so.

It was quite the sight.

Finally he tracked Theo to their room, finding the wolf entwined in their bedsheets; his head pressed flat against the bed. He could practically see the pout, Theo’s eyes locked on his. “Are you just going to lay there?” The slight tilt of Theo’s head had him silently cooing. “You know, if you wanted me to get into bed with you, all you had to do was ask.”

At the slight growl that followed, he climbed in beside his wolf. He breathed in the familiar scent which never failed to anchor him. The soft fur brushed his skin as he let himself sink into Theo’s touch. “Are you planning on changing back anytime soon?”

The body beneath him shifted; where there was once fur, skin took its place. The form extended in length, legs appearing in lieu of what was once a tail. A warm arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him closer.

He smiled as he faced Theo. As much as he loved his wolf, he loved being able to see Theo’s face staring back at him. He loved seeing the pure joy, and love reflected in those green eyes. He loved hearing Theo’s voice. The voice he got lost in every time.

Speaking of said voice. “There’s more than one way to get you into bed, Liam. Some of which, if I’m not mistaken, I seem to recall you rather enjoyed.” Theo was having way too much fun, the sweet sound of Theo’s laugh making him forget about the heat in his cheeks. Hitting him on the arm only resulted in another bout of laughter. They both knew that was nothing compared to the punches he used to dish out.

“Go get dressed, smartass.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” When he was met with Theo’s wriggling eyebrows, he threw a pillow at him. He laid back, closing his eyes as he felt the bed rise. He felt a little colder, without Theo to lean into. It didn’t take long for the bed to dip again, causing his lips to twitch.

Neither he nor Theo could go long without being wrapped in one another’s embrace. It had been that way since they’d first started dating.

“I don’t suppose you got around to making dinner before bombarding me?” He loved the way Theo snorted. It’s one of many little things few people got to witness.

“You know, you could always make your own.”

“Have you forgotten what happened last time? I think I’ll pass.” It was fair to say he wasn’t the best cook. In fact, he could easily be the worst. He’d nearly burned the house down once; may very well have had Theo not come home when he did. It had become a rule that he not step foot near any appliance, requiring even a remote sense of cooking ability.

“Yeah, maybe you shouldn’t. I rather like the place in one piece. I think we could do without the charred plaster.”

They sat in silence for a moment, comfortable with how the night had turned out. “Thank you.” Theo didn’t need to say anything. He’d already said everything which mattered. Theo had known he’d had a dreadful day before he’d even stepped foot inside the house. Within seconds he felt lighter, happier.

Placing a soft kiss to Theo’s lips, he counted his blessings.

He had the best boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea whilst looking through Teen Wolf prompts online.
> 
> I had to write it to free the thought and brief break from editing the upcoming chapters of ‘A Tall Order’.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy. 😃


End file.
